Pride and Prejudice
by LegalWrights
Summary: Weiss is a teenage heiress to a billion dollar company facing...whatever problems you could possibly have with that type of life. Then there's Yang, a simple street rat looking to see the best in everyone. [FreezerBurn] [IRL!AU]


"How many times must I say this?"

The man sitting in a slick white suit on black leather looked rather irritable at best. He straightened his blue and gray tie as if preparing for a meeting, and the look on his face was as firm as he could muster at this point.

"I have tried countless times and undoubtedly shall do so countless more, and yet you refuse to listen to me."

His grievances fell on deaf ears and he sighed audibly.

"Would it really cause you so much pain to look at your father when he speaks to you, Weiss?"

Weiss was staring out the window of the limousine, sitting across from her father. She was refused him eye contact, and he'd caught her sneaking out again in a blue hoodie and jeans. She was always sneaking out for some space. Every other wealthy teen in the city was able to do these things and get away with it without a hitch. Except for Weiss. She hated it. It wasn't even like she was doing anything wrong!

The 17 year old snorted and gave her father a solid death glare of icy blue. She'd gone to her friend's party while her parents were out of town. That was it. They were talking, having a good laugh, and Weiss was getting to know a few new people. What was so wrong with that?! The Adels had a massive wine cellar, probably a brewery in-house, considering the size of the place. And yet was there a drop of alcohol at the party? Probably, but for the sake of argument Weiss would say absolutely not. And if there was, she and Coco certainly weren't drinking a drop of it.

"Oh you stubborn little girl..."

He growled, burying his face in his hand.

"I just want you to try and apply yourself! You're so bright, you're so gifted, and yet you go to this party with god knows what there instead of studying like a normal-"

Weiss quickly cut him off and sat up.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong, Dad!"

She practically screamed, red in the face from irritation.

"I wasn't drinking, I wasn't doing drugs, I was talking to my friend! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Her father sat up suddenly too, shaking a finger in her face, his own was flushed with anger.

"Damn it Weiss, what about everyone else at that party?! Do you have any idea who any of them were? Do you know what kind of people they are? What kind of situation they might end up starting?"

The car jerked to a halt as they reached a red light, pushing Weiss forward just a bit, maybe these Schnee self-driving cars weren't perfect yet. But any chance to try out the new tech was fair game to the father Schnee.

"Well maybe I would have known if you'd let me have a social life!"

She screamed, starting to wrestle with the door to try and leave. It was only a moment before she wrestled it open and stomped out onto the sidewalk, slamming the door behind her. Her father was screaming out the window after her, trying to force his own door open.

"And where the hell are you going?!"

He was yelling after her, steadily growing further away. She couldn't be walking that fast, and when she peaked over her shoulder, the limo was driving away at it's usual leisurely pace. She cracked a smile. Maybe there were benefits to a self-driving car!

She finished her giggle fit and started walking. She'd just get back to Coco's, and then she'd meet with her friend and maybe meet some new ones. Simple! Then she'd have some time to vent about how hopelessly lost she was right now. Yes it was around this time that Weiss looked around and realized she'd never walked this town alone in her entire life. Sure that was only 17 years, but still! She was hopelessly lost and had no idea of where she should be walking.

Cursing herself under her breath for not memorizing the turns, she just started walking, looking around at signs and biting her lip every now and again as she failed to recognize the street names. At this point, she would be perfectly happy to just go home. She'd take the yelling, but she just didn't like the feeling of being lost. It felt so out of her control as she walked the streets in the dusk of Vale. She looked around her, no one but her, and a few people walking behind her. Well that's concerning.

She sped up her pace, and most turned off onto whatever street. All but one, who was still walking behind Weiss. Not quite matching her pace, but not making any effort to walk past her either, and Weiss was panicking more and more by the minute. What did they want with her? Did they recognize her? Maybe recognize the deep pockets her family had? She inhaled slowly and started to walk faster, playing with the ponytail she had tied off to the side of her head before quickly turning left down whatever street. She didn't care where it lead, as long as she wasn't followed. And she was.

The road she'd taken turned off into a dead end. A few apartment buildings littered the streets as well as some alleyways and dumpsters, but that was it. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw the same figure following her, and she started hyperventilating. She hadn't been so scared in years, and now her anxiety was easily getting the better of her as images started to rush into her mind. What if this was a mugger? Some two-bit thug? She was cornered, what on Earth could she do?

Well for starters, she could make sure they wouldn't get the best of her. She quickly turned of into an alleyway and snagged up a rusted pipe off the concrete, waiting next to the dumpster. If they were going to try and get a piece of Weiss Schnee, they'd damn well get it! And a piece of this pipe! She waited until the foot steps drew closer, and then she started shaking. How the hell was she going to do this? She couldn't hurt someone, could she?

No sooner had those thoughts entered her head that a rather pale hand connected to an arm clad in a leather jacket was reaching out to her.

"Hey, you looked kinda lost."

She blinked and realized that as some point, she'd slid down the wall to a crouched position with her pipe. Looking up at the hooded figure, she saw a relatively feminine frame, and the hoodie she was wearing underneath the leather jacket was pulled down by the girl's free arm. The girl it revealed was rather...punk looking.

Lilac eyes, a lip piercing, and just barely visible at the cusp of the jacket, a yellow tattoo covered most of her wrist. Though what it was Weiss would only be able to guess. The woman's hair was rather disheveled, but at first Weiss couldn't manage to pick if that was general lack of hygiene or maybe it was just that unwieldy. Judging from it's appearance as well as the look of the rest of the girl, it was certainly the latter. She was certainly clean, just...alternative, maybe?

"I'm Yang."


End file.
